One Look Only
by Rieki
Summary: After having been expelled before his fifth year of Hogwarts Harry has pushed himself to the breaking point, and Sirius has decided to take charge and give him a vacation to the one place he thinks no one will look for him; Forks. AU/Twilight xover. JB/HP
1. Prologue

Crossover between Twilight and Harry Potter, yes I'm jumping on the bandwagon. However, this is Jacob/Harry, not Edward/Harry. It is Harry Potter AU in that the hearing did not go well in OotP. In the Twilight series, this starts up at the end of Eclipse and will be AU from there as well. This chapter basically sets up the story so it's not all that exciting, but it does explain some things. I may go through and make it more thorough later, but I wanted to get the set up out of the way so I can get to the actual story! I was also anxious to see how it would be received. I have so many stories just begging to be written, I'm just interested to see.

Disclaimer: HP and Twilight not mine.

Title: One Look Only

Prologue

It had been five months since Harry had been expelled from Hogwarts, and frankly, Sirius was getting rather concerned. At first, and though he felt guilty about admitting it, he had been almost happy that Harry would be staying with him, despite the emotional turmoil it had put his godson in. He still remembered the look on the boy's face when he had appeared in the doorway. Pale and shocked. No one said a thing, at least not until Molly had rushed forward to envelop the boy in her arms, hugging her to him, and stroking his hair.

Everyone else had shouted in indignation, Ron in disbelief that he hadn't got away with it as he always did, Hermione declaring that it wasn't possible that he had been expelled as it wasn't under the ministry's jurisdiction to do so. Remus was practically growling and Sirius.. Sirius had felt a little hopeful and it was at that moment he had felt the most disgusted with himself, as green eyes looked to him for guidance. And Sirius hadn't known what to say and so he had said nothing.

It had been even worse when Ron and Hermione had said that they would stay behind with him. Sirius could only imagine how hard it must have been for Harry to smile and tell them that they needed to go and that just because his education was being hindered, didn't mean they should let their's be so as well. Hermione had hugged him tightly and Ron had stood there awkwardly, but obviously relieved. Harry said his goodbyes, told them that he was happy for their accomplishment in becoming prefects, and had made his way quietly back to his room. When Sirius knocked later, there was no answer, but he could have sworn he heard weeping. And once again he did nothing, because he didn't know what to do.

He was there as Harry's friend, but not necessarily as a father figure or even as the godfather he should have been. He watched as Harry pushed himself in his studies, the books having been given to him by Dumbledore, and the assignments and notes sent faithfully by owl by Hermione. Then the dreams began. And that added yet another problem in that Snivellus would show up every other night for Occlumency lessons. And yet Harry did not complain, he just kept pushing himself, until he mastered that as well as he could too. Added upon that was Harry's desire to learn wandless magic, a hard and difficult thing to do as well, and while Harry seemed to have a certain natural ability for it, he still struggled with it and that frustration showed in the tense set of his shoulders and the potion for headaches that Sirius saw him take frequently.

And when Sirius had finally decided to say something, Harry had come to him, and asked him to teach him to become an animagus. And how could he say no? He didn't want to say no, even though he knew Harry needed a break, or at least to have nothing else added to all that he was heaping upon himself already. Did no one else notice the dark shadows under his eyes, the way even their green had dulled to a moss color from the vibrant hue that they usually were? Harry should be out playing quidditch, running around with his friends, and getting into mischief. Not becoming an adult within the span of a few months.

Perhaps it was due to the control that Harry had to exert over his magic and his mind in order to practice the limited wandless magic that he had succeeded at and occlumency, but he progressed much faster than what he, James, and Peter had done. When it was obvious that he was to be some sort of canine, a spark of life appeared in Harry again, and Sirius joined in his excitement. But then Harry began to push himself again, and Sirius was blind to it, until one morning he couldn't wake him up.

He had been frantic, and had sent Phineas to the headmaster's office, had owled Remus, and even firecalled Snivellus. Madam Pomfrey had appeared within moments, and had deemed it to be due to magical, mental, and physical exhaustion. She had then turned accusing eyes on him, and asked him what exactly Harry had been up to, to put him into such a state. Sirius had glanced at Dumbledore who without a twinkle in his eye suggested gently that Pomfrey see to her patient and that he might answer her questions himself.

In the end Harry had been forced to rest and he recuperated to some extent, but there was still a heaviness that lingered around him that worried Sirius. . and so unlike in the past when he had said and done nothing, he did both. Harry would be going on a vacation, and he would go to the safest location, outside of Hogwarts, that Sirius knew of. For why would death eaters or Voldemort, or the ministry for that matter, think to look for Harry Potter in Forks, Washington? And who better to look after him, but his cousin, Billy Black?

Sirius had been surprised to find that he had any relatives outside of England, but it probably should have been expected due to the many witches and wizards who immigrated to the Americas. He was a distant cousin to be sure, and Sirius had only learned of him due to the Book of Black, a tome much like the tapestry, but in which all Black's were registered and could not be stricken off. At seventeen Sirius had been curious and had written him, striking up a correspondence that lasted up until the time he was thrown into Azkaban. It would seem that it was time to start up that correspondence once again.

------------------------------------------

And that is the beginning of the story. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP and Twilight not mine.

The first part of this takes place during the last chapter of Twilight series in which Jacob receives the wedding invite.

Sorry for the confusion, I think of the books collectively as Twilight, rather than just the first, but for the sake of clearing things up, it's the end of Eclipse :) Sorry.

One Look Only

Part One

"Hey, Jacob, can you do something for me." Billy asked, his eyes surveying the table that just a second ago might have splintered into pieces. He knew he had to think fast, or Jacob would leave, and perhaps that might be the best thing, but at the same time he had a gut feeling that his son was needed here, and he had learned long ago to trust his instincts unless proven that they were wrong.

His son's hands clenched tighter, and Billy knew he was undecided and so he continued, hoping that the boy's curiosity would keep him standing there. "I have someone flying in to stay a while, I was wondering if you'd pick them up from the airport."

And the hands relaxed, and Billy knew he had him. His gaze rose to eyes that mirrored his own in color if not in current temperament.

"Who?" he asked.

"A cousin's godson. He's been having a bit of a hard time, and I was asked if he could come for a sort of vacation."

"I didn't think you had any cousins." he looked and sounded skeptical.

"A distant cousin." Billy waved his hand as if in doing so it waved the matter or relations away. "So, the question is, will you or won't you?"

Jacob narrowed his eyes and then gave a huff that was reminiscent of a canine's before nodding. "But after that, don't expect me to hang around. I'm not a babysitter." and with that he was storming out the door, the screen shutting behind him on his father's denial that the boy wasn't a child.

--------------------

Harry sighed as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. He didn't have much, as much of what he wanted to bring, Sirius made him leave, telling him it was a vacation and not a relocation in which to do the same things. Harry knew he had probably worried his godfather, especially after his little episode earlier in the month. His hand rose to tug at messy black hair, that while at Grimauld, had lengthened to sweep just above his shoulders.

Where was the person who was supposed to pick him up? Sirius had explained that his cousin would be there, and that it was much safer for him to fly the muggle way then to take an international portkey. Still, it had been torture. The seats were cramped, the food was terrible, and Harry hadn't been able to sleep a wink. To add insult to injury he was standing there, with a sign, and all he wanted to be, was away from all these people.

The sign wouldn't be too bad, he understood the reason for it, but he still felt like a child. It wasn't even his true name upon it. Rather, instead, the name written was Harry Evans. Moody had insisted that constant vigilance would still need to be observed, despite the fact that while many American witches and wizards might know his name, they didn't know what he looked like, besides the infamous scar.

A movement caught his attention, causing him to turn his head, and lock his eyes with fathomless black. A shiver ran down his spine, and he knew somehow that his life was about to be irrevocably changed. Little did he know, that the other was having a similar but more violent reaction.

-------------------

Jacob still wasn't too happy about the assignment he had given. Actually, Jacob just wasn't happy with life in general. The worst part was, there wasn't too much he could do about it, at least not unless he wanted to make Bella even more unhappy than he had made her in the past. He didn't think that tearing her boyfriend, he refused to think fiance at this point, limb from limb would exactly put him in her good books. Large hands ran roughly through long black hair, catching on a tangle and causing him to wince.

Why couldn't things be simple? The answer came automatically, because life was anything but. He was already running late, but he hoped that the guy wouldn't be too upset about it. His father hadn't mentioned what his cousin's godson was like. Only that he had been going through some tough times, Jacob had snorted at that. He could imagine what sort of tough times a person might have outside of Forks. His father had explained that he had been expelled from his boarding school. Probably some rich punk who took everything for granted and didn't apply himself. Probably had everything handed to him too.

He scanned the people around him, his height giving him an easier time in doing so. There! A small sign with the name "Harry Evans" written in what appeared to be chicken scratch. Jacob found himself noticing that he liked that. No cursive letters or elegant handwriting that reminded him of the leech. And then the other was turning toward him and he noticed a few things simultaneously, stopping him in his tracks and causing his heart to beat painfully fast in his chest.

One; the other was short in stature, perhaps even as short as Bella or the fortune teller vamp, Alice. Second; he was gorgeous, black hair, pale skin, green eyes and the third and most powerful observation of them all? He was Jacob's. And the truth in that statement was beautiful in it's simplicity, even if the repercussions of it would be anything but.


	3. Chapter 2

-1Harry took in the young man walking toward him. He was tall, even taller than Ron, with dark hair that was long that waved in such a way that hinted it was usually in a ponytail, and the eyes he had noticed right off the bat, were as dark as his hair, impenetrable in their blackness. There was something good about his face, and Harry longed to talk to him. For the first time since he had been expelled he felt some sort of interest that had nothing to do with magic. Or perhaps it was magic of another sort.

"Harry Evans?" he asked, as he came to stop in front of him, causing Harry to look up. The other was smiling and it was infectious. "Yeah, you must be Jacob." he said, holding his hand out. It was swallowed by the large one that clasped it warmly and tightly. The touch lasted longer than it should have, but Harry didn't feel like he needed to pull away. He had never been looked at in such a way, as if he were the center of someone's world and that nothing and no one existed except for him. But that was silly, they had just met, and perhaps he was more lonely than he had realized. And so, he pulled his hand away, already missing the heat of it.

"That all you got?" Jacob asked, motioning with a nod of his head to the bag slung across his shoulder.

"Yeah," and before he knew what was happening, Jacob was taking the bag from him, and slinging effortlessly over his own shoulder as if it had a charm on it to make it weightless.

They walked in relative silence out of the airport and to the car. Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the grey sky above. "It's not much different from London," he mused aloud.

"That must suck, going from one rainy city to another. You'd think if you were going on vacation, you'd pick somewhere that had some amount of sun." And boy, was Jacob happy that wasn't the case. He'd never would have met Harry then, or the chance of meeting him would have become slim to none in any case.

"I didn't really get to choose," he said quietly as he climbed into the truck, and Jacob stowed his bag in the back. "My Godfather knows your father, and here I am."

"Well, you'll notice not much goes on in Forks," Jacob said as he turned the key and started up the engine, "but we can still surprise you." There was a grin on his full lips and Harry found himself laughing along even though he wasn't sure why. Maybe this was a good idea. It might do him some good to relax and rest up, before getting back to training, as he called it.

Jacob didn't know what to do. He had imprinted, yes, which meant he could tell Harry everything about him, but at the same time.. HOW DID HE DO THAT?! Everyone else had been lucky to imprint upon someone who had already heard the legends and might have had the chance to understand. Perhaps, he should start off by telling Harry the same legend he had told Bella on the beach. And Bella, she would laugh about this, would be relieved perhaps that he had found someone else. He still cared for her, strongly, but it was nothing in comparison to what he felt toward Harry. And perhaps he could understand her love for Edward a little more, even if he still found it disturbing.

Perhaps it was better to say nothing for now, and try to figure it out. "So, what did you need a vacation for, anyway? It mustn't be easy switching schools in the middle of the school year."

"Erm well, I didn't exactly switch schools. I was expelled from my last one." It was something Jacob already knew and Harry realized it when he didn't look surprised. "I suppose Sirius told your Dad pretty much everything." At least everything he could, while not mentioning the fact he had been expelled by a wizarding trial based off the fact he had used underage magic against a pair of soul suckers.

"Yeah, didn't say why, and I don't expect you to tell me unless you want to. But, Harry, I know we just met, but it feels like I've known you for a long time, and I guess what I'm trying to say is you can talk to me whenever about whatever and I'll listen."

Harry looked at him a moment, before nodding with a small smile. For some reason, he could tell Jacob genuinely meant it.

"So tell me about Forks!" Harry said, turning his body more fully toward Jacob's.

"Well actually my Dad and I live in La Push," he started and before he could really get going on the subject, he was interrupted.

"That reminds me! How old are you?" Harry asked, curious, and hoping he didn't sound rude. Jacob just laughed though.

"I'm sixteen."

"Sixteen!? You don't look sixteen." There came another laugh before he asked how old Harry was. At his answer, Jacob shook his head.

"And you don't look your age either. I'd have guessed thirteen based on your height." Harry could tell he was teasing, and he joined in the other's good humor.

"Well, if we're basing age off of height, you should at least be middle aged, if not a senior." Jacob snorted in response and then turned serious. The conversation seemed similar to the one he and Bella once had, and the thought of her, made him think of what she would soon become if she had her way. His hands tightened on the steering wheel, and he looked back to the road.

Harry seemed to feel the atmosphere become more tense, but he had no way of knowing why it had become so. He did know however, that sometimes silence only caused more time for hurtful thoughts. It certainly gave him time to think of Voldemort, the wizarding world, and all that entailed. Clearing his throat, he prompted, "So… you live in La Push and..?"

Jacob glanced at him, and a smile curved the corner of his lip. "Right. It's about 12 miles from Forks and most everyone who lives there is descended from the Quileute tribe. It's been said that we've been living in this part of Washington for the last thousand years."

"The Quileute tribe?" Harry asked, curiosity piqued. When he had attended primary school there had been brief mention of Native Americans, but he'd not heard of that particular tribe, and he wondered not for the first time what sort of education he had missed by attending Hogwarts. Not that he would ever have given that experience up for anything,.

Jacob could have hugged Harry for asking that particular question. It gave him the chance to tell him the legends, without coming out of left field with them.

"Yes, there's a legend, but I don't tell it near as well as my Dad and it's kind of long.." he trailed off, looking to Harry questioningly.

"Tell me. I'm sure you'll do fine, and it's not like there's anything else to do. Please, I want to hear it." he encouraged, just as Jacob hoped he would.

"Alright," Jacob smiled and took a deep breath, "The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning. .."


	4. Chapter 3

-1HP and Twilight so not mine.

One Look Only

Chapter 3

Once Jacob had finished his tale, silence reigned in the vehicle. Harry didn't say anything, his eyes on the horizon, thoughtful. He wondered if there was any truth to the spirit warriors and the wolf-men. It was something that Remus would definitely find interest in, but it didn't sound like they were actual werewolves. And that made him wonder if there were different kinds of werewolves then. Jacob had mentioned magic, but unlike any magic that Harry had heard of before, but he couldn't help but believe that, possibly just like werewolves, there were probably different sorts of magic out there that had nothing to do with wands and incantations.

His gaze shifted to Jacob who was glancing at him as if gauging his reaction . Harry cleared his throat. "Do you believe in that legend?" he asked, hoping he wasn't coming off as offensive.

Jacob looked contemplative, though what he really wanted to do was lay everything out there, but they had just met and he was afraid of scaring him off. "I know it sounds like just a story, but I like to think some of it has some truth to it." There was a short pause before he asked, "What do you think?"

"It's possible, I guess," Harry said, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Not to sound crazy, but I think there's a lot out there people aren't aware or, but just because they're not aware of it, doesn't mean those things don't exist." And he knew this first hand. He could clearly remember the disbelief and hope that he had felt when Hagrid had knocked down the door and declared that he was a wizard. A small smile curved his lips at the memory.

Jacob's fingers drummed on the steering wheel. They were close now, and it wasn't as if Harry wasn't staying for an indefinite amount of time. He could be patient, even if he hated to be so, for Harry. That caused an easing in his chest, and a relaxation of his tense shoulders. For him, he could and would do anything.

He let out a soft sigh, "You won't find Forks very exciting, especially compared to London, but there are a few redeeming qualities."

"Such as?" Harry asked, curious.

"I live there," Jacob answered with a grin that made the other laugh. "Seriously though, we have the beach, and cliff jumping." Not that he thought he would let Harry do such a thing. Too dangerous. Well maybe perhaps if they did it tandem.

"Cliff jumping?" there was definitely a note of interest in his voice and Jacob groaned. "What?"

"Nothing," Jacob said, "A friend was just as interested. Except she took it in her head to do it herself, alone."

"She's alright, isn't she?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yeah…" the other answered, in such a way that it sounded as if she were anything but. "She came out of it okay, except now she's about to get married."

"And that's bad?" he felt like he was in over his head, but oddly enough he wanted to know everything about Jacob; where he lived, who his friends were, and what he liked to do.

"Sorta. She's marrying someone totally wrong." There was a sharp note of anger, and perhaps even a little bit of jealousy that caused Harry to feel something he wasn't that familiar with. Why did he care so much, already anyway? But then that had always been Harry's thing. He always felt too deeply. Hermione called it his hero complex. Harry called it just genuinely caring about the fate of others.

"Were you and she.." A pause and then Harry shook his head quickly. "Nevermind! That was rude. It's none of my business." Even if he did want to know the answer. He turned his head to look out the window, his gaze catching on the "Welcome to Forks" sign that stood on the side of the road. "Almost there, now," he said quietly, anxiety filling his stomach with butterflies. What if he didn't fit in? And what was going on at home. What if Hermione and Ron needed him? Not for the first time did he think of demanding to be taken back to the airport.

A too hot hand landed upon his own, comforting, but startling in it's warmth. Green eyes met the black that glanced over for a moment, before going safely back to the road. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Jacob said, mirroring Harry's earlier worries so well, that he had to check a minute to see if his Occlumency shields were still in place, and then wanted to laugh at himself. What were the odds that Jacob was keeping the same secret that he was? Not likely.

"As for Bella, I did.. I do love her, it's complicated. But some things have happened lately," or in the past hour and a half, " that have put that love into perspective." He gave Harry's hand a small squeeze before returning it to the steering wheel.

As he put the car in park in front of his house, he turned to Harry and gave him a wide grin. "Now, like I said, no worries. My Dad'll enjoy another person around. I haven't been around enough to bother him, so it'll be good for him to have two teenagers to pester him. And there he is now."

Harry got out of the truck and made his way around it as Jacob grabbed his bag. He could see the familial resemblance between father and son, as well as the kindness that exuded from him, that put him at ease.

"You must be Harry," Billy greeted with a smile, sticking out his hand for Harry to shake. "Welcome to La Push. I'm sure Jacob told you a little bit about this place."

"Yeah," Harry answered, letting go of the other's hand. "he told me some Quileute legend, actually. Very interesting." He didn't miss the sharp look that Billy gave to Jacob, and he wondered if he shouldn't have mentioned it. Glancing toward Jacob, the other didn't seem at all perturbed, in fact he was nodding with a wide grin. To add to the confusion, Billy looked to him, and seemed almost.. thankful.

"Well, I'll let Jacob show you to your room. I'm sure your tired after the flight, not to mention the time difference." And now that Billy mentioned it, Harry could feel the events of the day weighing on him, and he had also promised Sirius that he would contact him when he got there.

"That'd be great, thanks."

-----------------------------------------

"How was the flight kiddo?" Sirius asked from the mirror, that Harry had dug out of his bag once Jacob had left the room.

"It was alright." Harry said with a wry twist of his lips. It was alright if you could call screaming babies, snoring, complaining passengers, and little to no leg room 'alright'.

"What do you think of Billy and Jacob?"

"I like them. Billy seems nice, and Jacob.." a light blush colored his cheeks. "seems pretty cool too."

The blush did not go unnoticed by Sirius, but he didn't say anything. It would be something he would think about, consider, and then perhaps try to run by Remus, before actually confronting Harry about his sexuality. It would not be a fun or comfortable conversation, and it was one he figured he could have with Harry when he came back home. Surely, nothing serious would happen.

"That's good. Anything interesting happen?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've only been here a couple of hours, Sirius. I swear, you believe I'm some sort of trouble magnet, don't you?"

"Aren't you?"

Harry frowned at him. "What kind of trouble could I possibly get into here? It's in the middle of nowhere, and it's not like there's any sort of wizarding population nearby. And it's not like _he_ will think to look here."

"Alright, alright." Sirius acquiesced with a holding up of his hands in a surrendering motion. "Get some sleep, you look knackered and I'll talk to you later."

Before he could clear the mirror though, he heard Harry say quietly, "I miss you, Sirius."

There was a small moment of silence, before Sirius replied, his voice a tad more gruff than usual. "Miss you too. Try to have a good time, Harry. Remember, this is a vacation. Try not to worry about too much, there'll be time enough for that later." Harry gave him a smile and the mirror went blank.

-------------------------

Meanwhile in the next room, Billy and Jacob were having a conversation of their own.

"So.." Billy started, as he propped his elbows up on the kitchen table, his chin resting on his linked hands, eyebrows raised.

In response, Jacob rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Yeah."

"I'm happy for you, son, but you do know.. this makes things a little more difficult."

"Yeah, because when can anything ever go easy for me?" Jacob asked, flopping into a chair with teenage abandon.

"How are you going to tell him?"

His son ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm not sure. It's not something you can just come out and say, if they're not familiar with it. I thought I'd start off with telling him some of the legends. Kind of like I did with Bella, although that was totally unintentional, and she at least knew about those blood suckers at the time." He frowned. "So it wasn't as if she wasn't receptive to the idea."

"Just be careful, Jake. He seems like a smart kid and I'm sure he'll come up with some ideas of his own that might or not be wrong. You don't want him to get hurt."

And with that Jacob was in total agreement. It would seem he had some planning to do.

----------------

I have my live journal up! The username is Rieki and the link is also on my profile.


	5. Chapter 4

This will not be a lengthy author's note. I have read over this chapter and have proofed it to the best of my ability at this time. I'm exhausted from work and being sick, so it's possible I might have missed something or remembered something wrong from the books. If so, please feel free to let me know. I just wanted to get this out because it's late already. Hope you enjoy! And thank you for all the reviews and encouragement it means a great deal to me that other people like what I've written.

Harry Potter and Twilight series are not mine and never will be. I seriously need to come up with my own idea.

One Look Only

Chapter 4

The next few weeks were possibly the happiest and most peaceful of Harry's life. While, again, it was peaceful, it didn't mean that he wasn't busy. In fact, since the first day after he arrived he had been involved with the going ons around La Push. He had found everyone welcoming, and at times had even found it a little odd. They all seemed to go out of their way to treat him as if he were family. All of Jacob's friends were wonderful and just as large as he was. He often felt as if he were surrounded by giants, and had even mentioned so to Emily and Kim who had laughed and agreed with him.

First of all there was Sam, who he found himself a little intimidated by. It wasn't that he wasn't friendly, but he was intense and always seemed as if he were watching for some sort of danger to protect everyone from. It made Harry remember things he was there to, while not forget entirely, at least not think about all the time. This in turn made him jumpy and his hand strayed way too often to his wand for his liking. And so he tried to spend less time with him than the others.

Paul was volatile, was the only word Harry could use to describe him. The smallest thing seemed to set him off, and then he tended to disappear after a look from any number of his friends. Either that or calm himself. In an odd way, he kind of reminded Harry of Ron in that he was certainly passionate. Actually, many of Jacob's friends had sworn that he was more calm than usual, but Harry could only base his impression on what little time he had spent with him.

Embry and Quil, two of Jacob's closer friends, were an act of their own, and when the three of them were together, Harry felt as if he were watching brothers.. They teased each other good naturedly, poking fun until the point of actually getting a rise out of the other, before backing off. It was like a humorous verbal spar, and Harry often found himself laughing at the end of it.

He hadn't spent enough time with Collin, Brady, or Jared yet to say whether he cared for them or not, and Leah tended to avoid them all. Upon learning her last name, Harry had been intrigued, finding it rather coincidental that she would share the surname of a family of witches and wizards back home. He had wanted to speak to her more, to see if perhaps they were somehow related. However, he had yet to get that chance.

The one person Harry probably spent the most time with, other than Jacob, was Seth. Seth was the complete opposite of Sam. He was younger than Harry, but the most fun, next to Jacob, to hang out with. He was enthusiastic and often reminded him of a puppy sticking it's nose into anything just to see if it was a surprise. It wasn't uncommon to see him dragging Harry alongside behind him, and in effect Harry's shadow, Jacob, too.

While Seth was someone he didn't mind being with, he had found that he enjoyed Jacob's company the most, and there was never really any lack of it. At times he was confused with how the taller boy treated him. It wasn't that he ever felt uncomfortable around Jacob, rather he always felt comfortable, always felt wanted. Things between them were just _easy_. Harry didn't have to explain how he felt, or even at times what he was thinking. Jacob just seemed to know. The other went out of his way to make Harry happy, and Harry found himself responding in kind.

At first, he had been confused about his feelings. They were quite different from what he felt about Ron, whom he considered to be his best friend, and yet they were also different from what he felt about Hermione. It was even different from what he had initially felt about Cho, though somewhat similar to begin with. There were something new, and after some self analysis and soul searching, he came to the conclusion that he was attracted, and with that realization came a great deal of anxiety and awkwardness.

It must have been obvious because Jacob had been even more attentive, which had just confused Harry even more. Did Jacob feel the same way? How could he tell? He had been told on more than one occasion that he was oblivious to any signs that anyone was interested in a non-platonic way. Which was why he had told Jacob he needed some alone time, and that he was going down to the beach for awhile. It was a wonderfully bright day, and the sunshine was a pleasant change from the usual gray skies. And Harry didn't know it, but it was the only reason why Jacob allowed him to go alone.

Despite the sun, the wind was still cold and Harry was forced to wear gloves which made holding the mirror a little harder than usual. "Sirius?" he said, at first looking at his own reflection, and then his Godfather's face, which held a bright grin.

"Hello! Thought you'd forgotten your dear old Godfather." Sirius teased, at the same time taking in the subtle differences in Harry. There was a less drawn air about him, and his green eyes were free of shadows, but not of worry. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, and wondering, not for the first time, if it had been a good idea to send Harry away.

Harry let out a sigh and sat down on a large piece of driftwood. "It's..well.. It's Jacob."

"Did he do something?" Sirius asked, brows knitting together, and there was a tone of protectiveness in his voice.

"No! Well, yes, but not intentionally. Sirius," he took a deep breath, butterflies in his stomach. He was placing a great deal of trust in Sirius and allowing himself to be vulnerable, both two very difficult things for him. "How do you know if someone likes you?"

Well, Sirius certainly hadn't been expecting that, despite the fact he had known a conversation of this sort might be coming in the future. "Erm.. I assume you don't mean in the way a friend might like another friend?" At Harry's head shake, he muttered, "thought not."

"Well, kiddo, does he treat you like Ron treats you?" Harry frowned slightly, thinking about it.

"Kind of, but not the same. He's a lot more thoughtful than Ron. Not that Ron's not great! He's my best mate! Just… he can be kind of well.. Tact isn't his forte, and he doesn't really notice things about me." Not to mention the times he had turned his back on Harry out of jealousy, though Harry tried not to think of that, he'd forgiven him for it, hadn't he?

"Okay, well, think of the couples you do know. Does he treat you like they treat each other?"

Harry gnawed on his lower lip as he considered this. He didn't know very many couples, not very serious ones anyway. At Hogwarts, it was as if two people were a couple one day and the next they were with someone new, and from as far as he could tell there were only a few same sex pairings and they were rather discreet. His thoughts turned to his Aunt and Uncle and than quickly away to two more important people in his life, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Thinking over their relationship, he could see in his minds eye the many things that the did for one another and the way they always exhibited a united front in the most important things. They weren't perfect, in fact, Harry had the inkling that Mr. Weasley was often on the end of her temper, but it was a temper that always seemed to have an edge of fond exasperation to it. They seemed to understand each other without speaking, and knew when one needed to be comforted or consoled. And then there were the little gestures, the ones that Harry was almost envious of. Small touches on the hand, the cheek, or the shoulder, just to show that they were there, the soft smiles, and the way they supported their spouse even if they thought that they were being ridiculous.

A slow smile curved Harry's lips and his gaze focused back on Sirius. "Yeah, I think he does."

"Now the more important thing is.. How do you feel?"

The smile fell into a look of despondency that gave Sirius alarm. "What? What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? How I feel, I mean. It's not like anything can come of it. I have to come home and it's just.. It's too dangerous." Harry may have been good, or at least passing good, at shielding his mind, but he had never been very good at hiding how he felt. His face was an open book, and the frustration and anguish were present in his eyes.

Sirius breathed in, letting it out slowly, considering his next words. He knew they had to be thought out, and ones that would get through to Harry. In the end, he could only say, "I think you're underestimating Jacob, Harry. He is, after all, a Black. And when we want something, we rarely give it up, even in the face of certain Dark Lords."

The small hopeful grin that appeared on his godson's face, made Sirius breath catch in his throat it was so familiar. It took him back twenty years when his best friend's request for a date, had not been immediately shot down, but had instead been paused over, deliberated, and then reluctantly accepted with the condition that if he in any way embarrassed her, he would have a certain golden ball shoved so far down his throat, it would feel as if it were fluttering about his intestines.

"How do I tell him? About everything?"

"I can't help you there, kiddo. I can only give you a bit of advice. Just tell him how you feel, and find out how he feels and see where it goes from there." After all, it wasn't as if it were something really serious. Sirius had, had multiple girlfriends and one or two boyfriends his fifth year at Hogwarts, and had sworn he had fallen in love with all of them. It would probably be a passing phase, and when the time came for Harry to come home, he would be upset, understandably, but it would pass in time.

"Thanks Sirius. I'm glad we can talk about things like this." and there was that shy tone again, the one that told Sirius that Harry was feeling particularly vulnerable in saying something, that most said easily every day. It made him want to earn his Azkaban sentence by murdering those poor excuse for human beings that were Harry's relatives.

"I'm glad we can too. Now, go on and tell lover boy how you feel!" He said with a barking laugh before turning off the connection. Yes, it was probably just a case of puppy love.

-------------------------

I had more written after this, but this seemed a more natural stopping point. However, this means that the next chapter should be out sooner. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also! I have a poll up on my profile, and it will close this Friday. Check out my live journal for updates as to where I am on stories/chapters. In a week and a half I'll be without internet for around 3 or so weeks so I wont be updating till mid march to late march. I will try to keep writing though so I have lots to update with!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay I know you know I don't generally like putting author's notes in the story, but I feel that I must on this chapter, as I'm not sure many people check out the live journal, which also needs updating! Anyway. First of all sorry about the major delay! I had that month long out of the country vacation, and then I had to adjust at being back at work. This chapter was also a bit tough for me, so please if you find some error let me know. There were several ways I could go with this, and I had all sorts of ideas, so much so I had trouble actually writing! I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter. Again it was hard to write, please let me know what you think, as I'm not sure I'm quite satisfied with it.

One Look Only

Chapter Five

Jacob was sitting at the dining room table, his long fingers tapping impatiently upon the dining room table. Billy was out, and Harry had left some time ago to spend some time alone. The latter was making him nervous. Had he come on too strongly? Perhaps Harry felt nothing for him. No, that couldn't be right. He had noticed the side long glances he received from the shorter boy, and the way he looked away when caught. It was the same way Kim had looked at Jared, before the whole imprinting business. Of course Jared, at the time, hadn't realized what it meant, but through Jared's mistakes, Jacob learned.

Perhaps he should be a tad more aggressive in showing how he felt. His fingers paused their tapping as he thought over the past week or so that Harry had been here. He had found he was now dividing his life into two sections of time. The before he met Harry life and the after he met Harry life.

The before was good, but he hadn't known what he had been missing. It had also been hard. He hadn't been unable to understand why he wasn't good enough for Bella, and it had made him think perhaps, he just wasn't good enough, period. No matter how he'd tried, his efforts always seemed to be a waste of time and emotion.

The after part was no less trying, but it was more _everything_. He felt more and the trying didn't seem as much as an effort, because he wasn't exactly _trying, _it was more like breathing. What he did, he did in response to his imprinted. It was easy and effortless, and nothing that Harry asked seemed too much, not that he asked for anything often. With Bella it had felt as if he were always giving himself only for it to be just short of enough. Harry with his quiet thanks and sincere green eyes made him feel something he couldn't put into words or explain.

Even the whole pack liked Harry, and approved of him. He was grateful for their acceptance of him, as they had begun to get quite fed up with Jacob's angst and attitude.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. It wasn't often that anyone knocked, usually they just barged in. For a fleeting moment he felt hope that it was Harry, but dispelled the notion quickly. Harry had knocked the first couple of days until Billy had explained kindly but firmly that the boy now lived there and that he needn't act as if he were an unwelcomed guest.

"Coming," he called, standing and walking to the door and opening it. His look of surprise was probably clear on his face. "Bella?!" He hadn't heard from her since before the wedding invitation had came, the thought of which he had been successfully repressing until this moment.

A feeble smile curved the girl's lips upwards and she reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Jacob," she said as if unsure of her welcome. "Can I come in?"

He stepped aside, watching her, his feelings conflicted. He felt a small sense of relief that he could look at her and not feel the longing he did before, and yet he still loved her. He frowned slightly. Perhaps this was what Bella felt when she looked at him. She loved him, yes, but she didn't _need _him, not the way he needed Harry, and perhaps not the way she needed the blood sucker. His brow furrowed deeper at the thought of the vampire. Just because he no longer felt that Bella and he belonged together, he didn't want to see her with something that would eventually change her so negatively.

"Jake! JAKE! Are you in there?" A hand was being waved in his face and he grabbed it on reflex, and Bella was once again shocked between the difference in body temperature. "Okay…"

"Why are you here, Bella?" he asked. He wanted to be strong and mature, but he was also hurt, and some of that must have shown in his face because she wiggled her fingers, loosened his grip, and resituated them so they interlocked with his.

"I've missed you." she said in a small voice. "And I know it's selfish, I know!" Tears were now in her brown eyes, "but I came to ask if you'd come to my wedding. It's just.. I can't imagine you not being there, and how can it be my perfect day if you're not there. You're still my best friend Jake." And the tears were falling.

He sighed softly and pulled her into a hug. "And you're mine too, Honey." the endearment tripped off his lips with it's old familiarity, but now it felt wrong and awkward. "But you know how I feel about this. If I could --"

"You'd rather I not marry Edward," she interjected. "I know, but Jacob you don't understand I"

It was Jacob's turn to interrupt. "I understand more than you think. I just don't want to see you.. Hurt." and the word tasted bitter and they both knew what he really meant.

"Just.. Just come to my wedding, that's all I'm asking, or at least the reception. I want to see you there," and she didn't say it aloud but she wanted to see him through her all too human vision one last time before the honeymoon. She felt him relax in her arms and she knew, like all the other times, she had won, and the guilt that she caused him such worry and angst weighed her down and yet she couldn't help herself from wanting him there.

"Fine, I promise I'll think about it."

Evidently, his promise to think about it was taken as a definite yes, because Bella gave a small pleased sound and hugged him tighter, looking up at him with a grin.

And this was the scene in which Harry stumbled upon, a litany of apologies falling from his lips as he took in the embrace that to him looked like that of a lovers. "I knew I should have knocked, erm sorry, I'll just, uh go." he said his hand pantomiming, before he turned and dashed out the door, leaving the shocked twosome behind.

"Who was that?" Bella asked, stepping away from Jacob, realizing what it might have looked like to the boy, and that Jacob had lowered his own arms rather suddenly upon seeing him. She had barely been able to take in the other's features, but green eyes and dark flyaway hair, that oddly reminded her of Alice's, made quite an impression.

"Harry, he's staying with Dad and me." Jacob answered, distractedly, shifting his weight and clenching and unclenching his large hands. His eyes did not stray from the door and Bella could tell he desperately wanted to go after him.

"Go on, Jake." she said, and he didn't need to be told twice, but as he reached the door he heard her call out, "I expect an explanation though.. And an RSVP!"

As soon as Harry heard the screen door shut behind him, he had taken off at a run. He couldn't understand it. Why did it hurt so much seeing him with that girl? It wasn't logical! He could accept that he had a crush, but he hadn't felt this awful when Cho had chosen to go to the ball with Cedric. What was the difference? His eyes burned, but he refused to give into tears. He'd done that enough in the past. Nonetheless, a ragged breath escaped him and in the next moment he shifted into his animagus form. For some reason human emotions seemed dulled, and he had often wondered, but never asked, if this was why Sirius had come through his ordeal as sane as he was.

The leaves, grass, and soil beneath his paws were cool and soft and he enjoyed the air running through his fur. After running in his animagus form for the first time he could understand why dogs liked to stick their head out the car window so much. He had no real direction in mind, he knew eventually he'd have to come back, but for now he wanted to outrun how he was feeling, but one thing he had learned was no matter how far you ran, you could never outrun yourself or the thoughts that plagued you. And it was these thoughts that he later blamed for what he missed and the result of his lack of observance. But to his credit, he had expected Forks to be, well, normal.

One moment he had been running at top speed, and the next he was forced to come to a sudden halt, nails digging into the ground and muscles and joints locking as a face with red eyes set deep within suddenly appeared a few feet away from his muzzle. The stench of death was heavy and every animal instinct in Harry was telling him flight or fight.

The smile that curved the beings lips showed off sharp, bright, white teeth. "Not my usual fare, but I can see why the Cullens choose it , if what they eat usually smells like this." his voice was low, soft, and deadly, and he seemed to like to hear himself talk. Or he was so confident in catching his prey that he didn't need to move quickly if it were to run.

Meanwhile Jacob was frantic in his search, he had tried all their usual spots, and had come up empty and then there was the unthinkable thought that perhaps something had happened to the other boy. It was this thought that caused his hands to tremble and his heartbeat to accelerate. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself long enough to run back to the house, strip, and attach his clothes to his leg in the normal fashion. He should have done this first, but he hadn't thought Harry would go so far. It would be easier to smell him out in his wolf form and hopefully he was just working himself up for nothing.

In the next moment where a tall young man had stood, there was instead a huge wolf. Jacob could hear the others that were in their own pack forms questioning him, and his thoughts traveled to them easily.

_Whats up? _Seth's voice was young, the youngest in the pack.

_I can't find Harry, he ran out._

_Did your boyfriend slip his leash? _Leah. The bitterness there was strong. She couldn't understand why he could find his mate, and she was still alone. She had to admit that she did like the green eyed boy and Jacob's thoughts about him weren't near as annoying as Jared's for Kim or Seth's for her cousin. At least he was male and she could appreciate more the handsome beauty of the boy. If a wolf could smirk, she would have as she heard the growl ring through her mind. It was also amusing how possessive Jacob got.

_What happened? Where did you last see him? _Seth again, ignoring the inconsequential thoughts of Leah and the displeasure of Jacob. He had already turned and was even now running back to Jacob's.

Jacob for once was grateful for the shared thoughts and images between them and he brought forth the memory of Harry's face when he had opened the door, and unbidden came the memory of the moments before it.

There was a note of disgust from Leah, probably over Jacob being so weak as to accept Bella back the way he had, and from Seth disappointment not for the same reason that Leah was disgusted, but that it had ended up hurting who he was quickly coming to view as one of his best friends.

Jacob's nose lowered to the ground catching the scent up easily. It wasn't hard to follow until he reached the point just on the other side of the tree line. Then it changed and he was confused by it. There was the smell of Harry, faint, but added to it was another smell, a familiar smell, the smell of a wolf. His mind jumped to one conclusion and it was a gruesome one, and yet there was no sign of struggle or blood and it was this alone that helped him calm himself to some degree, but he could feel the horror from his two companions at the image he'd drawn forth.

He continued to follow the Harry, but not Harry scent, even as Leah and Seth showed up to follow him on his heels. The tracks drastically changed as if whatever it had been stopped suddenly and turned just as quickly away, and there was the too sweet smell that burned his nose and caused a growl to rip forth from his and his companion's throats. They knew that smell, had smelt it too often, but never in their forest, never on _their _land. He almost hoped it was Cullen, but knew better. No, an even more dangerous bloodsucker had come, if only because he was an unknown. His pace sped up, knowing instinctually his mate was in danger.

Harry could only run so fast, and he knew that the vampire was merely playing with him, like a cat with a mouse.

He, the vampire, enjoyed the hunt and the fear it instilled in the creature it was following. He had come to this dreadful American town on the request of the Volturi. They had received a wedding invitation to the Cullens wedding, and confused by it he had been sent to see the validation of the claim. Or rather, sent was not the correct word, encouraged more like. The leaders had known they were being watched, and so they dropped hints, never making an actual decision but allowing their follower to make up his own mind, though he knew to make a different decision would have most likely ended in his death.

Theron had no delusions, he was expendable. He had done nothing thus far that would make him valuable. He had never actually figured out his special talent, besides being quick and ruthless. When alive he had been a hunter of sorts, had hunted what he would one day become, and he had been good at it. There had been no shortage of claims that neighbors were witches or vampires or the stray dog that lived in the dense forests were werewolves waiting for the full moon to creep up and feast upon the villagers children. Theron hadn't ever really believed in such things, but it had been a well paying job. At least he hadn't believed until he had come upon the truth that such beings did exist, when he had seen magic, or devil's craft, for the first time with his own eyes.

The old man had been suspicious to the villagers as he'd been a bit of an eccentric. Owls would appear in the day time by his home, and his garden never spoiled in drought or flood. Theron had figured it was jealousy that had prompted such claims, but greed had always been a motive of mankind. And then one day as he watched he had seen the man's horse stumble and fall, perhaps getting it's hoof stuck in a hole. The sound of breaking bone had been disgusting, and he almost pitied the man who would have to put down his own horse. Instead, he looked suspiciously around and Theron who had been spying moved deeper into the shadows. Seemingly satifisfied the old man withdrew a stick from his person and with a wave of it, the horse was once again standing, healthy and whole.

The man was burned at the stake two days later.

After that Theron became somewhat of an expert, he knew the signs and soon it became more like a sixth sense, as if he could feel the unnaturalness of them. And yet, ironically, he could not feel it from the vampires. On that night he had an inkling of something wrong, but not like he did with the devil worshippers. Just a faint twinge, but not enough to put him off from the beauty of the being who danced in his arms. She had smiled, her teeth bright, white, and all there, and when she had beckoned him out into the balmy night air he had followed. And so his existence as a human ended, and his life as a vampire began.

Even now he could feel the familiar thirst burning in his throat, though it didn't make sense. He had never wanted an animal as much as he did this one. He had been forced to feed on deer in the forest as to stay under the radar. It had been.. Unappetizing to say the least, but today was the last day he'd have to withstand the dull taste as he'd finally validated the claims of the Forks coven. It was beyond his comprehension as to why Edward Cullen would go through the farce of the wedding when he'd be turning the girl afterwards, but to each his own.

He had thought to get one more snack before he made his way back to Italy when he had come upon the most delicious scent, even better than the smell of humans. And to his surprise he had found himself dropping in front of a wolf with the most strange green eyes. The wolf had stared at him, it's shaggy black fur the only movement on its body, before it had wheeled and ran. Theron had laughed and followed after, enjoying the game, but now he was quickly growing bored with it.

Harry was panting, his breath coming in short bursts, and he didn't think he could keep this up much longer. He stumbled, paws tripping over one another and he tumbled head over heels and in one swift movement he shifted back to his human form, assuming he would have a better chance with his magic. He had hoped he could just outrun it or give himself enough distance he could hide. Harry didn't particularly want to use his magic, although he had learned that it wasn't his wand nor himself that was being tracked, but that any muggles home, if an under aged wizard lived there, was carefully monitored. Yet, he hadn't wanted to take his chances, but if it would keep him alive, then there was nothing for it.

The look on the vampire's face would have been comical, if Harry's heart hadn't felt like it was going to explode in his chest. He already had his wand in his hand and had opened his mouth to cast a hex at him, when a large figure erupted from the forest snarling and growling, tackling the vampire. Harry gaped as two more followed it. They were huge! Much much larger than his own wolf form, even more so than Moony. The vampire shifted under the large weight, rolling with the force with which he had been struck, coming up on all fours before standing and appraising the situation. The wolves hadn't quit snarling and were advancing, the two spreading out from the obvious leader to either side. The vampire had a look of digsust on its face as its eyes darted between them, and for one brief moment on Harry, a look of desire and something else that made him shudder. And as he took off, the smaller two wolves in pursuit, Harry knew the look had been a promise that he'd be back.

He could still feel the adrenaline shooting through him, as he stared at the large wolf. Had one danger been traded for another? He took a step back, his legs unstable, gripping his wand tightly. His already shaky legs gave out from under him as he watched in shock what happened next.

Jacob was frantically trying to get his emotions under control, knowing that not doing so would keep him longer in his wolf form and at the way Harry was staring at him, he knew he'd make a break for it soon. There were small things that he tried to focus on, like why Harry thought a stick would help him, and did he realize what had been after him? And was he bitten?! How long did it take for the venom to sink in anyway? Jacob had never asked, never wanted to know, because it reminded him that it would one day happen to Bella. But she had been bitten before, right? And somehow the bloodsuckers had kept it from turning her. He didn't like the thought of going to the Cullens for help, but he would if he had to, but right now was more important, and perhaps it wasn't the best time to show Harry what he was, but he'd rather Harry be whole and alive and be scared of him, than for him to be a leech.

The thought caused ice to run through his veins and in the next moment he was back in his human form and just as quickly by Harry's side as he fell back on his behind. "Harry! Are you alright, are you hurt? Did he bite you?" His hands were running over the smaller teen, eyes roaming over exposed skin to see if there were any bites, and at seeing none the relief was so great that he cupped Harry's face between his large hands and breathed a sigh of relief, his forehead dropping to the others, noses touching, hand moving to the knape of his neck and tangling in the black hair there, moving his face to place his cheek against Harry's. He couldn't seem to quit touching him.

Harry's breathing calmed slightly, and his eyes closed at the tender way he was being treated. It didn't keep him from his next comment though. "Jake.. You're …"

"a werewolf" Jacob said at the same time Harry finished, "naked."

------------------------------------------------------

There it is. Authors note at the top. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 6 Updated!

One Look Only

Chapter Six

"_Jake.. You're …"_

"_a werewolf" Jacob said at the same time Harry finished, "naked."_

Jacob stilled and pulled back looking at Harry in surprise, who flushed under his scrutiny, and couldn't help but laugh. "Of either of those statements, that's what bothers you the most?" The flush deepened and Harry quickly shook his head and opened his mouth to tell Jacob that he didn't mind, when a voice from the forest rang out.

"Well, it bothers me. Get some clothes on, Jacob. No one wants to see that." Leah stepped into the clearing, barefooted, and her hair a tangled mess, Seth not far behind her. "Well except for maybe-" she was cut off as her brother gave her an elbow in the side.

Jacob frowned at her, but reluctantly let go of Harry and reached down to his leg to undo the bag there that held his clothes. Harry looked at Leah and Seth as Jacob got dressed, though it was somewhat of an effort.

A frown furrowed his brow. "Were you..?"

"Yeah." Seth said, coming closer to help Harry stand, and upon doing so stepped back as Jacob threw an arm over the smaller teens shoulders. "Cool, huh?" A grin curved his lips, but Harry could see the worry in his eyes and tried to smile encouragingly.

"Did you catch it?" There was a growl in Jacobs voice that vibrated through his chest.

"No, vanished off the cliffs." Leah frowned, looking at Harry. "You're taking this awfully well. If I'd been told werewolves existed, let alone had seen it with my own eyes, before I became one, I would have run screaming."

"Maybe this isn't the best place?" Seth shifted his weight as if unable to keep still.

"I agree." Jacob said, hand squeezing Harry's shoulder gently, still shaken by how close he had come to losing him. "Harry and I'll go home. We'll meet up with you guys later."

"But," Seth protested, wanting to be there for the conversation.

"Later," Leah said, paying her brother back for the rib in his side with a well placed one of her own, grabbing his arm and dragging him the way they had come, Harry and Jacob close behind till they branched off to go their own separate ways.

Harry was unsure whether or not he should push Jacob's arm off after having seen what he had in the Blacks' kitchen. The way that Jacob had touched him just moments ago confused him. Where was his Gryffindor courage? Or perhaps this was why the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin? That he felt the need to go about finding out what he wanted without making himself vulnerable.

"Has erm, has your guest gone home, then?" Harry asked, quietly, as he watched Leah and Seth go the right.

"Bella? Yeah, she went off to make more wedding plans with her bl-- fiance." there was a frown on his face, and the hot grip on Harry's shoulder became a little painful. Something in his face must have given this away as it suddenly loosened.

"She's still marrying him? But with what I saw in the kitchen, well I thought.." Harry was definitely no good at these situations. He had always tried to stay clear of other people's relationships, after all what sort of experience did he have to bring to the table? None really.

Jacob paused as he opened the door for Harry. His mind turning back to the reason why Harry had ran out in the first place. He withheld a sigh, knowing exactly what it must have looked like. It would seem it was time to tell Harry straight out what was going on.

"I have to tell you something, Harry, but it'd be best if we sat down first." he said motioning toward the table as the screen door slammed behind them. Harry bit his lower lip, nodded, and sat down his hands resting on his lap under the table, clasped together tightly.

"Do you remember the legend I told you, on the day I picked you up at the airport?" Harry's thoughts shifted back to that day and the conversation they'd had in the truck. He had meant to relay it to Remus and it had slipped his mind. He nodded, the realization of what Jacob was alluding to causing his eyes to brighten with understanding.

"So you're…"

"Yep. And I'm sure you have questions, but I have to agree with Leah, as much as I regret that, you're taking this really well."

"Well," Harry said quietly, "You're not exactly the first werewolf I've met, though.." he paused looking thoughtful, "I never heard of him transforming during the day. " Jacob's transformation actually reminded him more of an animagus, sans the lack of clothes. He shuddered at the thought of McGonnagal missing hers, that would have certainly made for a more disturbing first day of class back in first year.

Jacob stared at him from his own chair. "Who? Where?" he asked. "Wait, don't answer me yet" he said in his next breath, "there's something more I have to explain to you." He had struggled with this decision, wondering if he should tell Harry the whole truth, but with the vampire showing up on their land, perhaps it would be too dangerous to keep secrets. It had also shown him Harry's fragility. What if something were to happen to him without Jacob never having a chance to tell him how he felt?

He took in a deep breath and fortified himself. "So you know that we are considered spirit warriors. Well there's another part of the legend. I think that we, when, we've," he ran a hand through his hair frustrated at his inability to speak eloquently. "I think that when we become werewolves, we are more aware or connected to our spirit. It's like learning something important about yourself and the world that you were never really aware of, and because of it we, our souls, along with having a few more survival instincts, recognize our perfect mates."

"Like soul mates?" Harry asked, frowning. Jacob nodded.

"Something like that. We call them spirit wiv-mates." he reworded. Harry was definitely not a woman, and probably would not take well to being referred to as a wife, "And with one look only we _know _upon seeing them. We call it imprinting and it's a very powerful thing." he was definitely not a story teller like his father and he felt as if he wasn't explaining it all that well either.

Harry still looked confused, as if unsure as to why Jacob was telling him this, asked, "So you don't have a choice?" Harry could definitely understand that. There had been many instances in his short life that others, or fate, had determined decisions for him.

"Not really, no, but it's not something we hate exactly, except for maybe Leah. Although I, too, hated it at one time just as much as I wanted it."

A look of compassion appeared upon Harry's face and dawning realization and Jacob leaned forward expecting Harry to finally get it, but was shocked instead.

"So Bella's your spirit mate and she's marrying someone else? I'm sorry Jacob." he reached out, his hand touching Jacob's, once again noticing the heat of it, and finally having the answer as to why. "Is there really only one?"

Jacob's other hand covered Harry's as if keeping him from moving, "No! Yes! I mean, Bella's not who I imprinted on and there's only one person we imprint on. "

"But I saw you and her--"

"All just a misunderstanding. I won't lie, I did love her, I still do, but it's _nothing_ compared to what I feel for the one I have imprinted on." he took a deep breath, the feeling of anxiety welling up within him, forcing him to try to stay calm. "Nothing compared to what I feel for you. That day at the airport, the first time I saw you, it was like finding something I didn't even know I was missing, but was so glaringly obvious that I was afterwards."

Harry stared at Jacob in shock, his hand fluttering between Jacob's slightly as if he wanted to remove it. Jacob, afraid he would run, held on, though not tightly enough that if Harry absolutely wished it he could not break free.

"Harry?" He asked, unable to keep the trepidation from his voice. He wasn't sure if he could handle the rejection. The thought of it hurt worse than Bella's actual rejection ever had.

"I.." the black haired Gryffindor licked his lips. Harry wasn't sure what to say. Did Jacob really have a choice in the matter? Would he have liked Harry even if he hadn't become a werewolf? Did it matter? If someone to tell him with absolute certainty that another would be the perfect mate for him, wouldn't he grab onto the opportunity. Was it any more odd than anything else that happened in the Wizarding World.

But this, this was a level of commitment that he had not expected. Yes, he had a crush on Jacob, but this was something beyond that. Jacob was saying that they were, for the lack of a better word, meant to be together, and he believed him. Or was it that he wanted to believe him? Could he start this relationship with the knowledge that he would have to leave soon, return to England, and wage a war that the might not survive?

Steeling himself, Harry looked into Jacob's worried black eyes, and spoke.

"I feel the same way, maybe not as strongly as you do, yet." Harry couldn't see how he could. It had only been a week, but he could tell from it alone that he could easily fall in love with Jacob. The thought of fate construing their being together didn't rankle him surprisingly, but instead comforted him in that he had found the person that was perfect for him.

"There are some things I need to tell you about me. It's not going to be easy, so I ask that you don't interrupt until I'm done." he bit down on his lower lip, watching Jacob's reaction.

Jacob had felt a large sense of relief when Harry had said that he returned his feelings, even if it wasn't to the same degree that he felt, but as Harry said, just not yet. And Jacob was a very persistent individual, he had always went after everything he had ever wanted with all of his being, and all of his heart, Harry would be no different. He would soon have Harry feeling the same way about him, and if not soon, well he could patiently wait.

Then Harry had said there was something he needed to tell him, and by the worried expression on his face, Jacob knew he wouldn't be expecting it. Perhaps it would explain why he had been so calm about finding out Jacob was a werewolf, which reminded him. "I have just one question, before you start, and I promise I won't say a word. Does this have something to do with your already knowing a werewolf?" he asked.

Harry nodded, a slight smile on his lips, as some of the tension left his shoulders. He flexed his hand under Jacob's, but did not remove it. "Yes he was my father's friend in school. I think, though, he's a different type of werewolf than you are. And I guess that's as good as a starting place than anywhere. I, like my parents and their friend, went to Hogwarts a school for witchcraft and wizardry…"

Jacob listened intently, his emotions ranging from disbelief in hearing about a world that lived beside their own, though in actuality perhaps he shouldn't be as surprised as he was, to anger, concern, and worry when Harry spoke of his parents demise, and though he noticed that Harry skimmed over his childhood with his aunt and uncle he kept his silence. Then he spoke of his years at school, the friends there, and ultimately what had caused his expulsion. Through it all, Jacob's hand did not release Harry's, and he had to consciously lighten his touch and keep his calm, only the fact that Harry needed him to listen right now, kept him from giving into his emotions and shifting.

.. And then I met you," Harry ducked his head, peering up at the taller teen through messy bangs.

Jacob sat a few moments longer in silence, considering what he should say or how he should react. He gently removed his hand from Harry's and for one horrible and terrifying moment Harry thought he had ruined everything and couldn't help the hot lump that formed in his throat. Then he was being pulled from his chair and pulled into a strong embrace. He could feel the minute trembles running through Jacob, and he tried to soothe them by rubbing his hands up and down the strong back.

"It's okay," he said softly, looking up at Jacob, the intensity of his dark eyes causing him to shiver for an entirely different reason.

"Don't go back," there was a plea and a fear in the taller teen's voice that wrenched at Harry's heart.

"I have to," he said, voice soft, with a plea of his own for Jacob to understand.

"Then I'm coming with you." and it was stated with such sincerity and finality that Harry could only nod, though every instinct in him was crying out for Harry to keep Jacob safe.

Then Jacob's lips were upon his own, and Harry couldn't think of being anywhere else, but where he was now in that moment, and for once Hogwarts and all the responsibilities he had left behind, seemed very far away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this took so long to update! A lot of stuff has been going on in my life and I'm finding less and less time to devote to writing. I want to keep this story going, and I hope you are enjoying it so far, and please be patient with me! I will be looking through my reviews soon, as I know I had a few people express interest in being a beta for my story, and will try to clear up the mistakes I made in this story. Thank You.


End file.
